Premières neiges
by artemis69
Summary: HPDM Harry aime la neige alors que Malfoy lui la hait. Et pourtant le blond va braver l'élément glacé pour aller soutenir sa nemesis.Mais tout bascule quand un serpentard attaque le survivant sous ses yeux...


**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter pour (essayer de) faire un beau cadeau

**Couple:** HPDM

**Dédicace : **A toutes les personnes adorables qui prennent sur leur temps pour me laisser une review et qui me soutiennent ainsi jour après jour. Merci 3

**Note du champi :** Bonjour

J'ai écrit ce petit texte pour le concours de manyfics, mais je le publie ici pour remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Merci pour tout . 

J'en profite pour dire que le Malfoy de cette fic est un Draco que j'aime beaucoup, j'espere qu'il en ira de même pour vous…

**Premières neiges**

Il avait neigé sur Poudlard. Les alentours du vieux château étaient recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc et Le lac gelé laissait de temps en temps apparaître le pauvre calamar pris au piège sous la glace.

Le temps semblait suspendu, alors que le soleil se levait doucement, hésitant, éclairant la scène d'une lueur rougeâtre. Les rayons lumineux se frayaient timidement un passage entre les branches gelées et allaient éclairer les endroits plongés dans l'ombre. Un spectacle se mettait progressivement en place, sublime et éphémère jeu de lumière, dont aucune création humaine ne pourrait imiter la beauté. La lumière se réfléchissait sur une toile d'araignée parcourue de perles de cristal. La forêt interdite semblait drapée d'argent alors que ses arbres recouverts de givre décomposaient la lumière tel un immense kaléidoscope.

Bientôt, la neige immaculée serait sillonnée de traces de pas et imprégnée d'éclats de rire. Mais pour l'instant il régnait un climat d'irréalité sereine, celle d'un endroit hors du temps et vierge de toute intrusion humaine.

Quelques heures plus tard, la matière blanche se retrouvait entre les mains d'adolescents frigorifiés mais heureux.

Une bataille mémorable avait lieu, où des alliances improbables s'étaient créées. Ainsi, d'un côté les fidèles Poufsouffles s'étaient ils associés aux intelligents Serdaigles alors que de l'autre les lions et les serpents combattaient de front. Tout était parti d'un sous entendu offensant pour les maisons rouge et verte. Outrés, les gryffons avaient choisi de venger leur honneur en usant du génie tactique des serpentards alors qu'eux même jugèrent le courage gryffondoresque tout à fait adapté à cette guerre.

Résultat, la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient en train de se battre à coup de boules de neige magiquement téléguidées, colorées aux couleurs de leur maison pour pouvoir compter les points.

Après une remarque anodine sur la supériorité de leur équipe de Flitwick et Chourave, Severus Snape et Mac Gonagall se retrouvèrent alliés pour la première fois.

Ainsi le professeur de potion promit-il une récompense de 100 points et une exemption de devoirs pendant deux semaines, ainsi que l'annulation de toutes ses heures de colles aux maisons or et argent si elles vainquaient.

La tension grimpa aussitôt que tous eurent compris l'enjeu.

Mac Gonagall, elle, se contenta de promettre l'accès illimité à la bibliothèque, nuit et jour, même à la réserve, au meilleur stratège du groupe.

Severus lui lança quelques remarques acides quant à sa participation utile à leur victoire. Mais il se tut très vite.

En effet, l'école, estomaquée, découvrit ce jour là chez Hermione Granger un charisme de leader et une volonté de victoire farouche. Ainsi que des stratégies que les verts et argent eux même n'avaient pas osé imaginer.

Et Mac Gonagall regarda avec une lueur amusée et calculatrice dans les yeux la brunette laminer méthodiquement tous les membres de l'équipe adverse.

Seul deux adolescents manquaient à l'appel. Les deux princes de l'alliance de la chimère (comme s'étaient appelés les rouge et vert).

On aurait pu penser qu'ils s'étaient discrètement éclipsés pour être ensemble.

Quiconque les connaissant un tant soit peu saurait parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas parcouru cinq mètres avant de s'entretuer.

La relation de ses deux là était assez étrange pour toute personne autre qu'eux même.

Le caractère d' Harry dépendait entièrement du blond. Une journée sans l'insulter ou même l'apercevoir et le brun se renfermait sur lui-même sans que personne n'y puisse rien. Il devenait aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais Ron avait très vite compris les causes de ses crises et il arrivait toujours à se débrouiller pour passer par un des chemins habituels du blond. Il avait pour cela soudoyé Blaise et Pansy pour organiser ces rendez vous quotidiens et complètement fortuits.

Les seules fois où Harry tombait à chaque fois sur Draco Malfoy sans l'aide de quiconque c'était quand quelque chose lui était arrivé. Membre de l'ordre assassiné, mangemorts s'enfuyant d'Azkaban ou vision de Voldemort, il ne fallait pas plus d'une heure au blond pour apparaître. Aucun des observateurs ne savait comment il pouvait être au courant, mais avec la régularité d'un métronome, Draco venait haïr le Gryffondor dès que le moral de celui-ci baissait.

Impressionnant.

Il en allait de même avec sa majesté des serpentards. Tous avaient appris à raser les murs et à se faire tout petit quand Draco n'avait pas eu son « Potter matinal ». Comme quelqu'un en manque de caféine au réveil, Draco était en manque de survivant. Et son humeur s'en ressentait considérablement. Blaise et Pansy, les seuls à arriver à ne pas fondre en larmes en parlant à Draco dans cet état, avaient donc accueilli avec un soulagement sans borne la proposition du rouquin. Car quand le blond ne voyait pas Potter au petit déjeuner….

Donc une fois de plus, les deux princes faisaient bande à part.

Harry Potter avait reçu ce matin la lettre de Percy, lui annonçant que Voldemort avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de tuer. Et que ça n'était pas beau. Et que comme à chaque fois que cela n'allait pas, il cherchait à s'isoler.

Et Draco Malfoy était parti à la recherche de sa nemesis. Parce qu'il avait su en croisant pendant une seconde le regard vert que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et donc naturellement il le cherchait histoire d'aller le bousculer un peu.

Et il ne le trouvait pas, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

Et pour cause, le brun se trouvait au bord du lac, l'endroit du parc le plus éloigné de la bataille de boules de neige. Le seul qui avait été épargné par la visite des élèves en furie, excités par la présence de neige.

Harry aimait beaucoup la neige. Il n'avait jamais su précisément pourquoi.

Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit plusieurs fois qu'enfant il devenait fou au moindre flocon. Et ils lui montraient avec émotion la photo où un petit Harry emmitouflé sous des tonnes de vêtements lançait un regard pétillant et un sourire rayonnant à l'appareil photo, s'essuyant de temps en temps son nez rougi. A ses côtés, ses parents le regardaient, enlacés et attendris. Et en arrière plan, Remus courait après Sirius qui refusait de donner la carotte pour faire le nez du bonhomme de neige.

A présent, le seul survivant des personnes présentes sur l'image était Harry.

Et pourtant sa passion pour la neige était restée.

Les étendues immaculées le calmaient plus sûrement que n'importe quoi d'autre. La neige recouvrait tout de son manteau, apaisant et embellissant le monde. Lui, le Gryffondor qui en était arrivé à détester la couleur vermeille du sang restait fasciné par la pureté désarmante de ce blanc éclatant. Le froid qui régnait gelait ses pensées moroses aussi sûrement que ses sens, les saturant de sa beauté impérieuse. Ici, pas de haine, pas de violence. Pas de survivant.

Et quand il rejoignait ses amis, il redevenait enfant, lui qui n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de l'être. Il redécouvrait à chaque fois plus émerveillé le spectacle sublime d'une tempête de neige, lui qui avait été condamné à seulement en entendre le bruit de son placard. Il apprenait le bonheur complètement paradoxal d'une boule de neige mouillée et glacée qui atterrissait dans votre cou, accompagné du rire cristallin de vos amis, à lui qui avait passé sa jeunesse la tête enfoncée dans la neige sous les rires gras de son cousin. Il aimait cette tranche de vie où la guerre faisait rire, où les morts ressuscitaient miraculeusement et où personne ne comptait sur lui pour vaincre.

Et maintenant, Harry aimait la neige car elle lui ressemblait.

Le froid, ce n'était pas difficile de s'en protéger. Il suffisait de cacher son corps sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements et de ne pas toucher la neige.

Vous oubliiez sa présence, sauf quand un flocon vous importunait, qu'elle transformait la terre en marécage où vous vous embourbiez où quand elle trempait le bout de votre écharpe que vous rabattiez après sur votre visage. Là vous pestiez, vous l'insultiez de tous les noms. Mais ça finissait par passer, et elle restait là, élément décoratif dans votre esprit, toujours présente, sans que vous n'en n'ayez conscience.

Le problème, c'est quand vous vous aperceviez pour la première fois de la beauté de ce que vous aviez sous les yeux.

Les fois où cette étendue fondait un peu, pour laisser passer une petite fleur tout aussi blanche et au parfum délicieux. Cette fois où vous vous absorbiez dans les arabesques de givre d'une feuille gelée. Celle où vous observiez captivé la chute délicate d'un cristal de neige. Et là vous étiez perdu.

Car naïf, vous retiriez vos gants et vos couches de vêtements que vous jugiez superflus. Et vous vous baissiez pour l'examiner. Et vous tombiez amoureux de sa beauté. Puis vous leviez la tête pour observer sa force quand elle devenait tempête, capable d'arracher par caprice les arbres bloquant son chemin. Et vous observiez ses faiblesses, en voyant un flocon délicatement ciselé fondre doucement au creux de votre paume.

Et là vous vouliez vous l'approprier. Et vous plongiez tête baissée dans cette matière si séduisante.

Le premier contact vous brûlait jusqu'à l'âme. Vous aviez oublié que le froid pouvait être aussi corrosif que la chaleur. Et c'est une fois que tout votre être était marqué au fer rouge et que vous vous étiez intoxiqué à sa présence, que cette fausse tiédeur disparaissait et que vous vous souveniez. Vous vous souveniez de pourquoi vous étiez si méfiant. Et vous vous retrouviez brusquement avec une étendue glacée et hostile, qui rejetait votre présence à vous qui en étiez devenu dépendant.

Le sourire de Malfoy avait été son perce neige. Son visage apaisé sa feuille givrée. Son rire magnifique son cristal. Il avait découvert par hasard sa force quand il devint espion pour l'ordre, trahissant sa famille et se jetant sans tressaillir du côté du parti qui partait perdant dans cette guerre désespérée. Personne à part Dumbledore ne sut jamais qu'elle était la raison qui décida le prince à rejoindre le côté de la « lumière » qu'il critiquait avec virulence quelques jours auparavant. Et il l'avait vu revenir au quartier général pendant l'été, le regard fier et le corps en sang, comme punition pour s'être trompé dans un renseignement pour le lord.

Puis il avait découvert sa faiblesse en l'apercevant en train de pleurer dans le grenier du square Grimmaurd. Il avait appris le lendemain que sa mère avait été assassinée pour l'avoir protégé devant le lord. Celui-ci avait toujours du mal avec « l'insolence ». Bien entendu, aucun d'eux deux ne reparla jamais de cet instant où les deux nemesis restèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, sans parler, sans compassion déplacée, sans hostilité. Le froid l'avait brûlé. La glace lui avait gravé son nom sur le cœur, chaînes invisibles et impossibles à rompre.

Et il était retourné à Poudlard, où il jouait avec ses amis un simulacre de vie normale.

Comme si la guerre ne ravageait pas tout au dehors, comme si les êtres aimés ne mourraient pas pour une cause désespérée, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais versé une larme, comme si tous dormaient la nuit.

Et il avait continué ses combats avec sa nemesis, souffrant sourdement à chaque fois qu'il était loin de lui, dévoré de jalousie à chacun de ses sourires, à la moindre de ses paroles.

Car lui n'avait le droit qu'aux insultes et aux rictus méprisants. Les sourires destinés à Harry étaient plus aiguisés et meurtriers que n'importe quel poignard. Et s'il le touchait, ce n'était que pour le frapper.

Mais il était dépendant et conscient de l'être, et il retournait encore et encore se brûler à ce feu glacé qui était devenu le centre de sa vie.

Draco Malfoy, lui, détestait la neige. La raison officielle était qu'il « n'y avait que les personnes âgés de cinq ans d'âge mental capable de s'amuser dans ce truc en revenant gelées et malades. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est l'activité préférée des gryffons ». Le tout avec un sourire narquois

Mais la véritable raison remontait à très longtemps, aux alentour de ses 6 ans.

A cette époque Draco Malfoy était un petit garçon blond absolument adorable, avec ses cheveux blonds blancs un peu longs, pour faire « comme papa », ses beaux yeux gris avec de longs cils, sa bouille de petit ange au sourire éblouissant. Fils d'une grande famille d'aristocrates, Draco n'était encore que peu sortit de chez lui. Choyé par ses parents, aimé de tous les elfes de maison et indécemment gâté, le petit blond trouvait vraiment la vie « très chouette ».

Et puis il lui avait fallu sortir de son cocon doré, se faire des amis chez les autres enfants nobles, exhiber le nouvel héritier des Malfoy. Tout à sa naïveté enfantine, le petit Draco s'était donc précipité au cœur des enfants de son âge. Et il n'avait pas tardé à se retrouver entouré d'une bande d'enfants de riches, que leurs pères avaient fortement incité à se rapprocher de l'héritier Malfoy. Mais qu'importait pour lui. Après tout, ses amis l'aimaient pour lui et pas pour une sombre histoire de filiation, non ?

La première chute de neige fut le premier poignard planté dans son jeune cœur. Peu après que les premiers flocons eurent recouvert le sol, toute la joyeuse bande vint chercher son meneur chez lui pour une bataille de neige. Ce jour là, Draco était d'humeur joueuse et il voulut se faire un peu supplier.

Aussi en entendant la proposition alléchante de ses amis, il fit semblant d'hésiter. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il annonça finalement qu'il était fatigué, de les voir partir sans même insister !

Ne réalisant pas très bien, Draco regarda les silhouettes du groupe s'éloigner du manoir sans même un regard en arrière.

Abasourdi, le blondinet enfila son manteau et son écharpe et les suivit discrètement. Mizu avait toujours aimé lui faire des blagues, ça ne pouvait qu'en être une nouvelle sorte.

Mais son à son arrivée, il s'aperçut que ses amis ne l'avaient visiblement pas attendus pour s'amuser. Riant aux éclats, ils se roulaient dans la neige sans même apercevoir la frêle silhouette plantée derrière la haute grille.

Et personne ne s'aperçut non plus qu'elle tourna les talons quand Mizu lâcha un « Heureusement que Draco n'a pas put venir, il gâche toujours tout celui là ! ».

Ce jour là, le poison s'était distillé dans ses veines. Et il n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser.

Plus le temps passait plus Draco cherchait. Quelqu'un qui l'accepterait dans son monde. Après ses amis, ce fut au tour de ses parents de le décevoir. Après avoir eu Draco, ils s'étaient mis en tête d'en avoir un second. Et doucement Draco fut mis au banc de l'esprit de ses parents, par un enfant qui n'était même pas conçu. Quand il posa franchement la question à l'un de ses elfes de maison, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il l'aimait puisqu'il était le fils des maîtres.

Ce poison rongea Draco toute son enfance. Il eut beau chercher, tourner son regard dans toutes les directions, il ne put trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimât pour lui, tout simplement. On l'aimait car il était le fils Malfoy, parce qu'il était mignon, parce qu'il fallait, parce qu'on avait pitié de ce gosse sans ami.

_Il y a-t-il pire douleur en ce monde que celle de se savoir remplaçable ? _

_Que celle de se sentir invisible aux yeux de tous ? _

_Que de ne pas être aussi indispensable aux yeux des autres qu'ils le sont pour vous ?_

Alors comme personne ne voulait l'admettre dans son monde, Draco décida de s'y imposer de force.

Il se mit à travailler d'arrache pied. Il se créa un personnage hautain et glacial, sarcastique et tranchant, réplique améliorée de son père à l'extérieur du manoir. Il lui avait souvent que dans ce monde de prédateurs, il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Et Draco avait fait sien ce principe, se l'était gravé à même l'âme.

Il se mit à détester tout ce qu'il se devait de détester, se conçu une haine farouche envers les « êtres inférieurs ». Il devint l'incarnation même du gamin riche et insupportable mais dangereux et intelligent. On se mit à le craindre ou à l'adorer, à le respecter et à lui obéir.

A présent il était le premier invité partout, et on se lamentait de son absence pendant des jours.

Draco Malfoy était devenu le centre de l'univers de beaucoup de gens.

Il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard juste après ses onze ans. Ses parents fous de joie l'emmenèrent faire ses achats sur le chemin de traverse, et c'est de là que tout partit.

Ce jour où une petite tête ébouriffée et timide franchie la porte de la boutique de vêtement de madame Guipure. Et de deux yeux émeraude qui fascinèrent Draco. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir des yeux de cette couleur.

Attiré par ce garçon si timide, Draco décida qu'il serait son ami. Alors il mit comme d'habitude en place son personnage, allant même jusqu'à se moquer du demi géant qui passait devant la vitrine. Bien sûr, tout à son numéro de charme, Draco ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre avait l'air plus peiné qu'autre chose. Et il sortit de la boutique sans qu'il ait pu apprendre son nom.

Le soir, une fois rentré de sa journée de shopping effréné, Draco se mit à rêver de Poudlard. Là bas, c'était sûr, il aurait plein d'amis. Autres que Pansy Parkinson ou Blaise Zabini, qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais le suivait à la trace.

Peut être même qu'il retrouverait le garçon aux yeux de jade, et qu'ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde et feraient ensembles les 400 coups dans l'école.

Et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, le petit blond s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Après le voyage dans le Poudlard express, Draco observa fasciné le vieux château. Même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer aux autres, de peur qu'ils se moquent, il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure l'inconnu du chemin de traverse. Mais pas le moindre signe d'une coiffure en pétard ou de grandes lunettes rondes.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les escaliers menant à la grande salle qu'il le retrouva. Pour être franc, ce fut Pansy qui le lui indiqua en chuchotant furieusement, pendue à son bras.

« Regarde Dray, c'est Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu tu-sais-qui ! Mon père m'avait dit qu'il serait à Poudlard cette année. Dis, tu pense qu'il a vraiment une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ? »

Et en suivant le doigt tendu d'un air désintéressé, Draco était tombé sur une silhouette malingre à la coiffure inexistante qu'il connaissait bien.

Heureux, Draco s'était donc approché de son futur meilleur ami avec le sourire, connaissant enfin son nom. Harry Potter. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne laisserait pas berner par sa célébrité, vu qu'il n'en manquait pas non plus.

Quand le brun s'était retourné, le pilote automatique de Draco s'était enclenché. Et alors que ses lèvres formaient des tas de mots dont il n'avait même pas consciences et auxquels il ne croyait de toute façon pas du tout, il était lui perdu dans ses projets d'avenir avec son ami le sauveur du monde.

Oui décidément Poudlard était la meilleure chose qui lui était jamais arrivé.

Mais Draco commit l'erreur fatale. En voulant pousser son rôle jusqu'au bout, il décida d'insulter un peu le rouquin qu'il avait reconnu comme un Weasley.

Il n'avait quand à lui aucun grief pour lui, si ce n'est l'envie de vivre dans une famille aussi unie et soudée que la sienne. Mais bon, quand on était un riche sang pur on méprisait la bande de rouquins traîtres à leur sang, alors…

Ce n'est que quand Harry refusa sèchement le main que Draco lui avait tendue, persuadé qu'il allait la lui serrer dans la seconde, que Draco redescendit de son nuage.

Juste à temps pour voir un regard vert ennuyé se détourner de lui pour fixer la porte

Et voilà, encore une fois Draco Malfoy était invisible.

Il fut bien sûr envoyé à Serpentard et l'autre partit à Gryffondor.

Ce soir là dans son dortoir, entouré de Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, Draco se dit que finalement les choses ne changeaient jamais.

Mais cœur et rêves brisés ou non, un Malfoy ne montre pas sa faiblesse.

Il ne voulait pas de lui dans son monde ? Qu'importe, comme pour les autres il trouverait le moyen de s'y imposer de force.

Et il trouva. Le lendemain. Quand il insulta Weasley et qu'il vit une lueur de rage s'allumer dans le regard émeraude.

Harry Potter ne voyait à cet instant que lui, ne détestait que lui.

Et au fur à mesure du temps, Draco grava au fer rouge cette haine chez Potter, pour que jamais il ne l'oublie. Il pouvait maintenant se vanter d'être le seul que Harry déteste à ce point.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, il voyait bien que le monde se réduisait soudain dans les yeux verts, et qu'il devenait le centre de l'univers.

Et personne ne pourrait jamais voler sa place chez sa nemesis.

Et Draco avait aussi découvert que cette haine avait des effets secondaires très étranges.

Tout d'abord, Potter semblait le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Et l'inverse s'avérait vrai.

Il ne lui fallait désormais que quelques secondes pour savoir exactement à quoi pensait le survivant. Il était devenu un livre ouvert que Draco déchiffrait avec une aisance qui le stupéfiait lui-même.

Doucement, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en se voyant à nouveau rejeté s'était atténuée.

Et au bout de quelques années, l'enfant sous la carapace avait influencé son esprit maintenant moulé à sa nouvelle personnalité.

Insidieusement, l'envie de ne plus insulter Potter s'était fait ressentir. Celle de plus le frapper. Celle de ne plus vouloir le voir pleurer ou être blessé.

L'enfant réclamait son ami.

Mais l'adolescent était bien conscient de l'impossibilité d'un retour en arrière. Cependant, sous l'influence double de l'enfant et des hormones, sa vision du survivant avait changé.

La proximité physique lors des affrontements s'était mise à le troubler. La douleur au fond de ses yeux quand il lançait une pique dont il connaissait l'impact le déstabilisait. Et surtout ses sourires, doux, tristes ou rayonnants l'avaient complètement intoxiqués.

Et au bout de quelques mois, Draco s'était rendu compte que les dégâts de Potter sur sa personne s'avéraient beaucoup plus grave que prévu.

Lui qui se targuait d'être indépendant, il se surprenait à chercher constamment des yeux et d'être drogué à ses sourires.

Lui qui se vantait d'être maître de lui-même, il se retrouvait incapable de rester calme en sa présence

Lui qui s'enorgueillissait d'être imperméable à tout sentiments, se découvrait incapable de ne pas aller le voir dès que celui-ci allait mal.

Lui qui s'affirmait indifférent à tout ce qui ne le concernait pas se révélait d'une jalousie maladive envers lui et d'une possessivité sans bornes

Lui qui se pensait inatteignable s'était découvert une faiblesse ultime : lui

Ne pouvant rien y faire, Draco subissait désabusé l'emprise du brun sur son esprit. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était là, seul au milieu de cette neige qu'il haïssait tant, à la recherche de sa nemesis qui n'allait pas fort.

Draco ne portait même plus attention à sa cape gorgée d'eau, ni même à ses chaussures dont le prix avoisinait le salaire annuel moyen d'un ministre qui rendaient l'âme.

En effet, il venait de repérer la silhouette recherchée au bord du lac gelé, en compagnie d'une autre personne. Il accéléra le pas, fixant le sol.

Il ne releva les yeux que quand un cri étranglé se fit entendre.

Et voilà, la neige l'avait encore trahie.

A quelques mètres de lui reposait le corps immobile de sa némésis, une auréole rougeâtre s'étendant doucement sous son crâne.

La main de Draco vola jusqu'à sa baguette et le Serpentard s'écroula au sol.

Voilà qui prouvait que, quoique dise le vieux fou, le seigneur des ténèbres était dangereux même à Poudlard. Draco ne savait même pas quel sort il avait bien put lancer au serpentard de cinquième année qui avait osé attaquer Harry Potter. Il espéra un instant que ce soit un Avada Kedavra, mais son corps refusait de bouger pour aller vérifier.

Il se contentait de rester là, horrifié, fixant le corps de Harry étendu dans la neige blanche, et qui prenait petit à petit la couleur de la maison Gryffondor.

Averti par on ne sait quel instinct, le duo Gryffondor ne tarda pas à débarquer. En remarquant l'air traumatisé de Malfoy et le Serpentard gisant au sol, la brunette ne mit pas longtemps à en déduire ce qui c'était passé. Surtout que l'infâme marque verte de l'agresseur ressortait particulièrement bien sur la blancheur du sol.

Draco approuva de tout son cœur quand le rouquin flanqua un bon coup de pied dans le corps inanimé. Quelque chose craqua et Draco eut un sourire satisfait.

Ensuite, tout fut flou. Une foule débarqua, bousculant Draco qui était toujours comme détaché de son corps.

Il vit Dumbledore faire décoller précautionneusement le corps meurtri de Harry.

Il entendit comme assourdi les pleurs et les exclamations d'horreurs de tous.

Et quand tout le monde fut enfin parti, Draco s'avança paisiblement jusqu'à la tache rouge au sol. Il s'y laissa tomber et resta là, sans bouger, sans réfléchir. Le corps et l'esprit paralysés. Surtout, ne pas envisager la mort de Potter.

Et même quand la neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons, Draco ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Il restait là, espérant en vain que le froid congèle son esprit, que la tempête naissante emporte avec elle cet espoir qui clamait si fort que s'il y avait besoin d'espoir c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Ce fut Blaise qui le retrouva là.

Contrairement à ce que le blond pouvait penser, il le connaissait très bien. Né dans une famille riche, il savait très bien que tous vivaient sous des masques plus ou moins épais.

Et il avait comprit depuis longtemps l'importance de Harry Potter dans la vie de Draco Malfoy. Aussi quand on lui avait relaté l'incident était il immédiatement parti à la recherche du blond, aidé de Pansy Parkinson.

Le blizzard qui soufflait au dehors lui avait fait penser qu'il ne pouvait être que dans le château. C'est quand Ron l'avait aidé en lui montrant une carte étrange qu'il avait remarqué le petit point indiquant Draco Malfoy figé à côté du lac noir.

Sans un mot, il prit celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami par le bras et le releva. Le blond ne lui adressa même pas un regard, les yeux toujours fixés sur la seule trace du combat.

Blaise prit alors la parole, d'une voix douce

« Draco ? Tu sais Potter va bien »

Draco lui rendit un regard vide mais où l'espoir transparaissait faiblement.

« Sarel lui avait juste jeté un sort de paralysie pour pouvoir l'emmener à tu-sais-qui. Potter s'est cogné contre une pierre camouflée par la neige mais Pomfresh l'a guéri »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le froid héritier Malfoy, Blaise aperçut le vrai sourire du blond. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour encaisser ce sourire d'une pureté désarmante et d'une joie insensée dans ce visage qu'il avait toujours connu figé et sarcastique.

Mais la lueur d'inquiétude qui passa dans les yeux gris le ramena sur terre.

Comprenant ce qu'il fallait faire, Blaise se mit en route vers le château, portant à moitié Draco qui semblait incapable de coordonner correctement ses mouvements.

« Draco, je pense que tu es en hypothermie. Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh s'occupe de toi »

La phrase réussit à passer le brouillard qui engluait le cerveau de Draco.

« Potter ? » demanda t'il faiblement

« Oui, là où est Potter » répondit Blaise avec conviction.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur au blond. Draco ressemblait à une coquille vide, un corps sans âme.

Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien tourner dans sa tête pour qu'il ce soit mit dans cet état là ?

Ils finirent par arriver difficilement à l'infirmerie. Le lit en face de la porte était celui de Harry Potter. Potter qui était parfaitement vivant et réveillé.

Draco sembla ressusciter à cette vue. Il se dégagea de la poigne de Blaise et se dirigea faiblement vers le lit blanc.

Il se planta au pied et fixa le brun.

Harry regarda Malfoy, étonné et inquiet.

Le blond était étrangement calme, presque apathique, et d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il semblait moins en forme que lui, Et pourtant c'était lui qui avait encaissé une attaque aujourd'hui.

Le cri de l'infirmière le tira de son observation. Celle-ci avait posé sa main sur le bras de Draco et s'était horrifiée de le trouver glacial.

Après un regard à l'adolescent, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il devait être en état de choc car il ne tremblait pas et ne semblait même pas avoir froid, malgré sa température corporelle extrêmement basse.

Elle voulut le traîner jusqu'à un lit pour pouvoir le soigner mais Draco résista avec une force incroyable. Ses yeux ne décollèrent pas un instant de ceux du brun alors que l'infirmière paniquée faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour arriver à le faire bouger.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez me suivre maintenant, vous êtes en état d'hypothermie grave !! »

« Je sais » répondit il d'une voix cassée, sans bouger pour autant.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je dois vous soigner, je »

« Je vais bien Malfoy » l'interrompit Harry « Promis »

Alors seulement Malfoy accepta de suivre la femme en blanc. Celle-ci ne comprit pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer exactement mais elle entraîna son patient congelé jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Celui-ci s'y écroula et elle eut juste le temps de lui faire avaler un flacon de pimentine avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans un sommeil sans rêves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Le lendemain, Malfoy s'enfuit littéralement de l'infirmerie. Incapable d'expliquer à Blaise ce qui avait bien put causer cette « absence » et ne parvenant pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien put faire, Malfoy esquivait le survivant le plus possible.

Pendant une certaine période, la chasse au Malfoy sauvage devint très en vogue chez Potter. Mais il eut beau le poursuivre par tous les moyens possibles, impossible de coincer le blond dans un coin pour une bonne bagarre. Et l'humeur de ces deux là s'en ressentait fortement.

Malfoy était devenu proprement insupportable. Chaque jour il vainquait son record, faisant pleurer de plus en plus de serpentards. Maintenant à peine mettait il un pied dans la salle commune que les larmes se mettaient à couler par anticipation.

Et comme il ne voyait plus son défouloir préféré, les pauvres serpentards apprirent le goût des poings de leur préfet et l'impact de ses insultes qui tapaient toujours juste.

L'ambiance chez les verts et argents était on ne peut plus tendue. Plus personne n'osait parler, que ce soit à table ou en cours, et tous étaient au lit à 20 heure.

Le lendemain de cette affaire, Malfoy avait ordonné à Blaise de lui donner la liste précise des sympathisants de Voldemort chez les serpents.

Les 18 noms couchés sur ce papier ainsi que les individus qui allaient avec quittèrent le château de Poudlard trois jours plus tard, en larmes.

On ne les revit plus jamais.

Harry Potter, quant à lui, s'était transformé en une espèce d'amibe décérébrée.

Il était maintenant facile de repérer le fameux survivant. Il était avachi soit sur son lit, soit dans le fauteuil de la salle commune soit sur une chaise de cours.

Et ils avaient beau faire ce qu'ils pouvaient, même ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient le sortir de son apathie dépressive.

Ce fut Ron qui décida de prendre les choses en main quand à son entraînement de quidditch Harry bailla au nez du vif d'or sans faire un seul autre mouvement.

Là ça devenait vital. Que son brun ne se préoccupe ni des devoirs, ni des complots contre les serpentards, ni des piques de Snape. Bon. Mais que cela touche le quidditch….

Aussi le rouquin se décida t'il d'agir. Aidé de Hermione, il prit de nouveau contact avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

D'après le rapport des deux serpentards, Malfoy ne semblait pas aller mieux que Harry. Et après quelques débats houleux, la cause leur sauta aux yeux.

Les connaissant c'était pourtant évident…

Il leur fallait à présent un plan. Blaise fit remarquer que Noël approchait à grands pas. Hermione fit remarquer que la salle sur demande serait très bien pour une petite fête. Pansy fit remarquer que tous restaient à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Et Ron fit remarquer qu'on pourrait le fêter tous ensemble (il est vrai que la tentative de passer noël avec un Serpentard beaucoup moins blond le tentait surtout énormément).

Il ne fallut ensuite que 10 minutes à Hermione pour mettre sur pied un plan simplissime mais diablement efficace.

---------------------------------------------------------

« Harry, ça te dérange si on invite les trio Serpentard à Noël ? » Demanda innocemment Hermione à son ami la méduse.

Sa réaction fut beaucoup plus positive que prévue.

Harry se contenta de recracher partout son jus de citrouille, de manquer de mourir d'asphyxie, tout en remuant les bras d'un air outré avant de croasser

« Quoi ? »

Hermione répéta consciencieusement sa déclaration fracassante

« Harry, ça te dérange si on invite les trio Serpentard à Noël ? »

« Hermione, tu ne t'attends quand même pas sincèrement à ce que je te dise oui ? » demanda Harry les yeux exorbités.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas à gagner à apprendre à les connaître ? »

Harry observa son amie, les yeux ronds. Hermione aurait elle finalement usée tous ses neurones à force de lire ?

Voyant que Harry ne serait pas conciliant, Hermione fit discrètement un geste dans son dos. Aussitôt le rouquin se mit à soupirer ostensiblement.

Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui déshabillait allègrement du regard Blaise Zabini.

« Allez Harry, soit sympa. Tu sais très bien que Ron refusera d'y aller si tu n'y vas pas. Et il pourrait peut être enfin avoir une occasion de séduire son serpent » chuchota t'elle

Harry voulut refuser, mais la vision de son ami malheureux le fit céder. Un peu aidée de la vision d'un certain blond aux côtés de Blaise.

« Bah, fait comme tu veux Mione… »

Hermione tendit un pouce victorieux aux serpentards dès que Harry eut tourné le dos.

Ok, étape deux

----------------------------------------------------------

« Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!! »

« Pansy je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de hurler de ta voix de crécelle ce surnom hideux dont tu m'as doté contre mon gré »

Le blond était d'une humeur charmante aujourd'hui encore

« Mais Dray, regarde, les Gryffondors nous ont écris ! »

« Ils savent écrire eux ? Et pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus nous voir directement ces débiles ? »

« Roo, tu gâche toujours tout. C'est une bonne idée je trouve. Bon tu l'ouvres cette lettre ou je peux le faire ? »

« Donne »

Draco ouvrit prudemment la lettre (ça pouvait tout a fait être un colis piégé) et tomba sur une carte d'un rouge éclatant.

« _Chers Malfoy, Parkinson et Zabini, _

_Nous vous invitons par la présente à venir passer la nuit de noël avec nous, dans le but de rapprocher nos maisons.Une trêve sera exceptionnellement proclamée ce jour. Rendez vous au troisième étage devant la salle sur demande_

_En espérant votre venue, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter (dit Potty)" _

« Mais... C'est quoi ce délire? » Demanda Draco abasourdit en fixant la petite carte

« Ooooooh, regarde Blaisounet, les gryffons nous invitent pour noël ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir te rapprocher du rouquin ! »

Blaise arracha presque la lettre des mains de Draco et après l'avoir lu avidement lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« On y va hein Drake ? »

Bizarrement Draco ne pensa même pas à l'idée de refuser.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas refusé ?

C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Draco depuis le début de la soirée.

Bon, il devait avouer que le tout début n'avait pas été pas mal.

Pour une fois les Gryffondors avaient fait preuves de goût et avaient décorées la salle en rouge et argent, sans doute pour représenter les deux maisons. Le tout était fait sans lourdeur ni luxe écrasant. La salle était belle, décorée avec toutes ses guirlandes, son houx et autres décorations typiques de la fête.

Une cheminée ronflait joyeusement dans un coin, produisant une douce chaleur.

Et près d'elle trônait un immense sapin, lui aussi décoré.

La première partie de soirée avait aussi été moins terrible que prévu.

Ils avaient mangé un repas de noël délicieux qui leur avait été servit par un elfe de maison apparemment fou de Potter. Ils avaient été quatre à parler, pendant que les deux némésis faisaient tout pour éviter le regard de l'autre.

C'est après que cela avait dégénéré. Blaise avait fait discrètement du pied à Ron. Le rouquin, ne s'embarrassant pas de subtilités, avait carrément sauté par dessus la table pour se jeter sur lui.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Pansy avait réquisitionné les réserves de Whisky pur feu et elles se lamentaient toutes les deux sur leurs amours impossibles (respectivement Snape et Neville. Sans commentaire).

Et grâce à quelques œillades furieuses du genre ne-fais-pas-ton-associal-Harry-va-parler-avec-Malfoy, ou la variante Draco-bouge-ton-cul-et-laisse-pas-Potter-comme-un-con, les deux ennemis jurés se retrouvèrent allongés côtes à côtes sur les moelleux coussins encerclant le sapin, fixant obstinément le plafond.

Le silence religieux qui planait entre eux, avec en fond les bruits mouillés du couple ou les lamentations alcoolisées des deux filles, fut brisé par Malfoy

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi vous nous avez invités à faire la fête avec vous ? »

« Je sais pas. J'avais envie »

« Ah »

« Potter ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu crois que c'est possible que la planète soit en fait comprise dans une immense boule de noël ? Et que si on s'approchait des limites de l'univers on tomberait sur une paroi transparente avec derrière des individus gigantesques ? Et peut être même qu'eux même feraient parti d'une de ces boules à neige, que l'on secoue et que si… »

« …….Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé Malfoy, mais ça me parait efficace »

« Ohlala, t'es pas drôle Potty »

« Potter ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ca fait quoi d'être le sauveur du monde pratiquement depuis sa naissance ? »

« Ca fait chier »

« Potter ? »

« Dis moi Malfoy, t'en as beaucoup des questions comme ça pour combler le silence ? »

« Je dirais quelques milliers »

« Et tu compte toutes les utiliser ce soir ? »

« Rabat joie »

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Toi aussi tu penses que je vais mourir ? »

« Tout le monde meurt Potter. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu n'es pas une exception »

« Ne te fais pas plus con que tu n'est. Réponds moi : toi aussi tu penses que je vais mourir ? »

« Aussi ? Qui t'as dit que tu allais mourir potty ? »

« Réponds »

Draco soupira

« Ca fait sept ans que je t'entraîne, peut être un peu aidé des professeurs. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu meurs »

Ce n'étaient pas une réponse, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Mais en existait il vraiment une ?

« Malfoy ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi on se déteste ? »

« C'est toi qu'as commencé ! »

« C'est pas vrai, tu avais insulté mon ami !! »

« Et alors ? »

« ……Dis moi Malfoy, tu as déjà eu des amis ? »

« J'en sais rien Potter, j'en sais rien. Et c'est bien ça le problème » dit il en baissant la voix

« Malfoy ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu te caches toujours derrière des masques ? »

« J'espère que tu es conscient que c'est une question qui ne se pose pas ça »

« Tout a fait »

« Disons que c'est une longue histoire »

« Ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque » dit Harry en lui montrant leurs amis en train de s'amuser joyeusement sans se soucier de leur présence

« Bon ben disons alors que c'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas envie de raconter »

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui mon potty en sucre ? »

« Tu aimes la neige ? »

« Je hais la neige »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Harry se redressa sur un coude et il fixa Malfoy, surpris

« Comment c'est possible de ne pas aimer la neige ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Je la hais, je l'exècre »

« Mais pourtant elle te ressemble tant ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné et Harry se laissa retomber dans les oreillers, rouges comme une tomate. Ce fut au tour de Draco de se redresser

« Pourrais je savoir en quoi je suis comme la neige ? »

« Laisse tomber va »

« Nan vas y, ça m'intéresse »

« Et toi pourquoi tu la hais ? »

« Parce qu'elle me gêne. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Tu mens »

« Pas du tout !! »

« Malfoy, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait (dieu m'en préserve). Et personne ne peut haïr quelque chose juste parce qu'elle le gêne »

« Si moi »

« Hum, c'es vrai. N'empêche que là tu mens. »

« Potter ? »

« Oui ma petite fouine adorée ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va foutre toute la soirée ? »

« Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas de voir Ron lécher la glotte d'un Serpentard ou d'entendre Mione décrire le postérieur de Snape mais bon…. »

« C'est vrai que Sev a un cul du tonnerre ! »

« Ne parlons pas d'horreurs à noël tu veux ? »

« J'ai bien essayé de te parler philosophie mais ça te passe manifestement au dessus »

« Ton truc avec les décoration de noël là ? Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit de la philosophie ça Malfoy »

« Mwai. N'empêche que c'est peut être vrai ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui »

« Dis Malfoy, et si on allait faire un tour dans le parc ? »

« La c'est toi qui racontes des conneries. Potter, tu nous vois nous balader seul tous les deux la nuit de Noël ? Si quelqu'un nous croisait il pourrait penser que nous fêtons noël ensemble ! »

« C'est pas ce qu'on fait ? »

« Si, mais toute l'école n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de ma déchéance »

« Eh ben écoutes, fais ce que tu veux. Moi j'y vais. »

Et sans un mot, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie, attrapant son manteau et son écharpe au passage.

Draco hésita une demie seconde avant de se lever précipitamment, de récupérer lui aussi ses affaires et de passer la porte en même temps que le survivant.

La dite porte claqua sur quatre sourires machiavéliques.

« Malfoy ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ce changement d'opinion ? »

« Tu n'es pas préfet Potter, tu n'as pas le droit de te promener seul la nuit»

« « Malfoy, je n'ai jamais voulu te casser ton trip « j'ai le pouvoir et pas toi misérable avorton mwahaha » mais cela fait deux ans que Dumbledore a légalisé mes sorties nocturnes. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que notre sablier ne descendait pas malgré le nombre de points que tu m'enlevait ? »

« Non » répondit le blond, piteux.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, descendirent les nombreux escaliers sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée. Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une petite porte rouge que Draco posa la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis son départ

« Alors Potty, c'est quoi le programme ? »

Harry poussa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement. Derrière apparut le paysage serein du parc enneigé.

« Ce soir Malfoy, je vais te faire aimer la neige !! »

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

« Hors de question que je foute un pied la dessus Potter »

Draco regardait avec une mine méprisante le Gryffondor qui glissait sur le lac gelé.

Harry s'arrêta et déclara, les yeux brillants de défi :

« T'as peur Malfoy ? »

Deux secondes plus tard, Draco Malfoy, héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur, prince craint et respecté de Serpentard, était en train de battre frénétiquement des bras, avançant sur la glace par saccade. Le tout en jurant après un certain balafré qui s'y déplaçait comme s'il y était né.

Il finit par atteindre laborieusement le centre du lac, où sa nemesis l'attendait le regard moqueur.

Draco lui rendit un regard hautain, mais son masque froid fut brisé par le glapissement suraigu qu'il poussa.

Sous les pieds de Potter se déplaçait un œil immense, d'au moins deux mètres de diamètre, qui le regardait fixement.

Sans même réfléchir, Draco terrorisé se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la rive. Mais comme précipitation n'avait jamais rimé avec efficacité, Harry ne mit pas plus de trois secondes à le rattraper. Glissant en arrière, il fixait pensivement le pauvre Draco, concentré dans sa fuite au ralenti.

« Il y a un problème peut être Malfoy ? » se décida t'il enfin à demander

« Le…Le….Le….L'ŒIL !!!! » réussit à haleter Malfoy

« Ah ça ? » Harry haussa un sourcil étonné « Ce n'est que le calamar géant. Il est coincé sous la glace et il s'ennuie, alors il vient nous observer pour se distraire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas dangereux »

« Calamar ? »

« Oui Malfoy, le Calamar »

Quoi, ce n'était que cette bestiole stupide ?

Draco freina des quatre fers. Mais même s'il n'allait pas très vite, la loi d'inertie restait très stricte sur ce point. Et même si ses pieds s'arrêtèrent après un dérapage digne d'un professionnel, son corps lui continua à la même vitesse. Entraînant par la même la rencontre douloureuse de son nez avec la glace.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry Potter, la charité incarnée, se tordait de rire.

Il finit par se calmer et il fit démonstration de sa compassion toute gryffondorienne en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais Malfoy n'étant pas un rouge et or, il tira violemment sur l'appendice que lui avait innocemment tendu le brun.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait donc étendu de tout son long aux pieds d'un Malfoy rayonnant. Pas pour longtemps car Harry lui fit un croche pied magistral, avant de se relever et de s'enfuir vers la rive en riant.

Vexé, Malfoy se releva à toute vitesse et parti à sa poursuite. Mais vu que son niveau n'avait pas évolué en cinq minutes, il mit beaucoup plus de temps à atteindre la rive.

Tellement que quand il arriva enfin, le survivant n'était plus dans son champ de vision

« Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te planques ? T'as peur de moi ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Draco croisa les bras, boudant.

« Potteeeeer »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Draco ne put s'empécher d'envisager des centaines d'hypothèses, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

« Potter ? »

Potty s'était retrouvé seul, la nuit. Et s'il était allé se cacher dans la forêt interdite et qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un animal? Et si un mangemort l'avait enlevé ?

Alors qu'il sentait un froid mortel s'insinuer à l'intérieur de chacune de ses cellules, une chose molle, mouillée et glacée atterrit dans son cou, le sortant violemment de ses angoisses.

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre et Draco se retourna vers l'origine du bruit. Aussitôt la douce chaleur du soulagement se répandit dans son corps.

Potter était là, appuyé sur un arbre, le regardant avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants de malice.

Malfoy retint de justesse un sourire amusé et soulagé.

« Potter ne me dis pas que tu as osé faire ce que je crois que tu as fait ? »

Une autre boule de neige s'écrasant sur son noble visage lui prouva que si, il avait bien fait ce qu'il croyait qu'il avait fait.

« Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à ce jeux pour attardés mentaux que prisent tant les gryffons… »

Quatre boule de neige plus tard, Malfoy se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Ils passèrent vingt minutes à se jeter les projectiles, se cachant derrière les arbres, se courant après comme des gosses.

Heureusement pour Draco, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'image qu'ils pouvaient présenter. Sinon il serait allé rejoindre directement le calamar sous le lac.

Ce fut finalement un Harry trempé, essoufflé mais souriant qui se laissa tomber dans la neige.

« J'abandonne ! » dit il en riant

« Potter, loin de moi l'idée de m'inquiéter pour ta santé, mais tu sais que tu vas attraper la mort si tu te couches ici ? » Fit remarquer Draco en haussant un sourcil, laissant tomber au sol les projectiles qu'il lui restait

« Oui »

« Ah »

Malfoy s'allongea alors élégamment à ses côtés

« Eh ben Malfoy ? »

« Moi ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis actuellement en train de me forger une excuse parfaite pour venir te faire chier pendant ton séjour à l'infirmerie »

« Je vois »

Le silence s'installa. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, fixant le ciel gris. Malfoy lui profitait enfin de la présence de sa nemesis à ses côtés.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées béates quand le survivant lui mit une claque énergique

« Eh !! » s'insurgea le blond. Mais une autre claque suivit, puis une autre. Il se redressa et s'éloigna du brun toujours allongé.

Celui-ci, l'air très concentré, remuait les bras et les jambes avec des gestes très amples.

Un peu vexé de s'être fait frapper alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour une fois, Malfoy demanda irrité

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Potter ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et continua ses mouvements appliqués

« Ca y est, le froid a détruit ton dernier neurone Potter. Remarque c'était inévitable, c'est juste dommage que… »

« Regarde Malfoy, un ange !!! »

Draco regarda interloqué Harry qui s'était enfin arrêté de gesticuler. Il comprit de quoi parlait le brun en voyant la forme qu'il avait créée dans la neige.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il s'était prit des coups ?

Il reporta son regard irrité sur son bourreau mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir.

Avec ses cheveux noir en bataille parsemé de flocons blancs, son nez rouge, ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient de fierté entouré de longs cils givrés et surtout son sourire éblouissant, concentré pur de joie enfantine et de bonheur, il était vraiment mignon ce tricheur.

« Ah oui tiens, un ange » dit il d'une voix distraite en fixant ses lèvres.

Alors, sans réfléchir plus loin, Draco se pencha un peu sur lui. Oh, sans intention hein, il voulait juste mieux voir l'ange dans la neige. C'était tout.

Mais quand Harry lui tendit instinctivement les bras, le blond ne put résister et il s'y blottit.

Si Potter insistait tellement….

Puis se rappelant le sujet de son attention la seconde précédente, Draco se rapprocha de ses lèvres et embrassa doucement sa nemesis. Et Draco perdit la notion du temps alors qu'il apprenait à connaître les lèvres chaudes et tellement douces du Gryffondor.

Il crut bien entendre un cri de jubilation de plusieurs personnes en provenance du château, mais il mit ça sur les élucubrations de son cerveau et de l'odeur si affolante de Potter

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin pour de bon (après deux trois feintes, Malfoy n'ayant pas pu se résoudre à se décoller des lèvre de Harry plus de deux secondes) le brun prit la parole, l'air taquin.

« Dis moi Malfoy, tu aimes la neige maintenant ? »

« Non, je la déteste toujours. Il va falloir que tu essayes encore »

« D'accord, compte sur moi » répondit Harry avant de lui revoler ses lèvres

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, Draco Malfoy déteste toujours la neige. Et Harry Potter travaille depuis maintenant de nombreuses années à le faire changer d'avis._

FIN

Bon ben voilà '

Ah et j'en profite pour vous dire que cet OS participe au concours sur Manyfics, donc si jamais le cœur vous en dis, n'hésitez pas à venir soutenir un pauvre petit champignon sur ce site w

En tout cas merci d'être là

Artemis, (qui profite de la neige de sa fic pour s'y enfouir )


End file.
